The following compounds, which can be used as intermediates to synthetise a kind of multi-halogenated acridone compounds having fluorescence and pharmaceutical activity, were reported in patent CN101391981A. The invention discloses compounds KC1(IV-A), KC2(IV-B), KC3(IV-D), KC4(IV-E), KC5(IV-H) and KC6(IV-C), but there are no bioactivity reported. The compound KC1(XXIX) was also reported in Pesticide Science (1988), 24(2), 111-21, showing fungicidal activity against grape downy mildew (Plasmopora viticola).

The compounds having the following general formulas were reported as insecticides, acaricides, fungicides, herbicides, rodenticide or others in the prior art:

Such as patents BR7900462, CH626323, CN1188757, DE2509416, DE2642147, DE2642148, EP26743, EP60951, GB1544078, GB1525884, JP58113151, JP64001774, JP01186849, WO2002060878, WO2005035498, WO2009037707, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,957, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,172, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,460, U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,318, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,145, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,791, U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,820, U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,304, U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,596 and so on, and ACS Symposium Series (1992), 504 (Synth. Chem. Agrochem. III), 336-48; Journal of the Chemical Society (1951), 110-15, etc. all reported the compounds having above general formulas.
In addition, the compounds of the following general formulas were mentioned in Chemische Berichte (1962), 95 1711-21; Chemische Berichte (1963), 96(7), 1936-44; Journal of Organic Chemistry (1954), 19, 1641-5; Journal of the Chemical Society; Transactions (1913), 103 982-8 and Journal of the Chemical Society, Transactions (1921), 119, 187-92 and so on, but without any bioactivity reported:

The compounds having the following general formulas as fungicide were reported in patent WO2012171484:

The compounds having the following general formulas as fungicide were reported in patent WO2011116671:

The compounds having the structure of general formula I were not reported in the prior art as antitumor agents.